Kaun Banega Crorepati (2018 season)
This is the tenth season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. KBC Season 10 had its season premiere on 3 September 2018 at 9:00 PM. Changes In this season, the show has undergone some minor changes. The money tree has remained the same. The contestant still has 4 lifelines, but "Phone-a-Friend" lifeline was replaced by "Ask the Expert". In this season, there was also a Children's Specials Week which was something new and different unlike past seasons. As in seasons 8-9, this season has a clock for the first 10 questions: 45 seconds for questions 1-5, 60 seconds for questions 6-10, and, after the contestant answered the 10th question, there is no clock. Another minor change, alongside an updated studio is the complete abandonment of a traditional 2D moneytree, a first for any Millionaire version, instead opting for a blocky post-generated 3D look which incorporates the traditional lozenge look. Lifelines In this season, 4 lifelines used: * 50:50 * Audience Poll * Plus One (named as Jodidaar) * Ask the Expert Episodes * Episode 1 (3rd September 2018) Sonia Yadav (Rs. 1,250,000) Somesh Kumar Choudhary (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 2 (4th September 2018) Somesh Kumar Choudhary (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 3 (5th September 2018) Somesh Kumar Choudhary (Rs. 2,500,000) Kiran Saroj (Rs. 160,000) Anjula Bhatnagar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 4 (6th September 2018) Anjula Bhatnagar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Kirit Rasadiya (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 5 (7th September 2018) - Karamveer Special (1) Kirit Rasadiya (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Prakash Baba Amte and Mandakini Amte (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 6 (10th September 2018) Preeti Kimta (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 7 (11th September 2018) Rabindra Kumar Acharya (Rs. 160,000) Sandip Savaliya (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 8 (12th September 2018) Sandip Savaliya (Rs. 2,500,000) Shyam Raj (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 9 (13th September 2018) Shyam Raj (Rs. 1,250,000) Sonali Dhudal (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 10 (14th September 2018) - Karamveer Special (2) Sonali Dhudal (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Neel Ghose and Kajol (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 11 (17th September 2018) Anuradha Mangal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Deepak Bhodekar (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 12 (18th September 2018) Deepak Bhodekar (Rs. 1,250,000) Mayank Krishnan (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Soma Chowdhury (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 13 (19th September 2018) Soma Chowdhury (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Davinder Singh (Rs. 1,000, continued) * Episode 14 (20th September 2018) Davinder Singh (Rs. 640,000) Jitendra Prasad Burman (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 15 (21st September 2018) - Karamveer Special (3) Jitendra Prasad Burman (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Sudha Varghese (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 16 (24th September 2018) Ishita Mer (Rs. 640,000) Anjana Kewat (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 17 (25th September 2018) Faiz Mohammad Khan (Rs. 1,250,000) Manish Patil (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 18 (26th September 2018) Manish Patil (Rs. 1,250,000) Bishan Kumar (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 19 (27th September 2018) Bishan Kumar (Rs. 80,000) Kritika Rani (Rs. 640,000) Kaushik Chakraborty (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 20 (28th September 2018) - Karamveer Special (4) Kaushik Chakraborty (Rs. 640,000) Vartika Joshi and Sagar Parikrama (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 21 (1st October 2018) K. Mohammed Abdullah (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Binita Jain (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 22 (2nd October 2018) Binita Jain (Rs. 10,000,000) Iti Madhvi (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 23 (3rd October 2018) Sharad Mohan Mali (Rs. 2,500,000) Rashmi Rawat (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 24 (4th October 2018) Rashmi Rawat (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Jagabandhu Basunla (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 25 (5th October 2018) - Karamveer Special (5) Jagabandhu Basunla (Rs. 2,500,000) Pravin Tevatia and Rajiv Chauhan (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 26 (8th October 2018) Hiren Ranjanben Mehta (Rs. 2,500,000) Abhishek Sharma (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 27 (9th October 2018) Abhishek Sharma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Sonal Tiwari (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 28 (10th October 2018) Ritu Parekh Singh (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Sukriti Majumder (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 29 (11th October 2018) Sukriti Majumder (Rs. 1,250,000) Yamita Rawat Bhartwal (Rs. 640,000) Vasudha (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 30 (12th October 2018) - Karamveer Special (6) Vasudha (Rs. 640,000) Ramandeep Singh and Armaan Qureshi (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 31 (15th October 2018) Madhu (Rs. 640,000) Aaditya Saha Gupta (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 32 (16th October 2018) Aaditya Saha Gupta (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Priyanka Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) Gajanan Rasam (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 33 (17th October 2018) Gajanan Rasam (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 34 (18th October 2018) Nambala Ravi Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) Richa Tivari (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 35 (19th October 2018) - Karamveer Special (7) Richa Tivari (Rs. 2,500,000) Ajeet Singh and Santwana Manju (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 36 (22nd October 2018) Binal Suthar (Rs. 640,000) Dr. Vandana Taneja (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 37 (23rd October 2018) Dr. Vandana Taneja (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Shobhana Kulhade (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Vikas Singh (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 38 (24th October 2018) Vikas Singh (Rs. 640,000) Manjunath Shet (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 39 (25th October 2018) Dr. Manika (Rs. 40,000) Lovely Sharma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Neela Buddhadev (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 40 (26th October 2018) - Karamveer Special (8) Neela Buddhadev (Rs. 5,000,000) Sarbani Das and Ayushmann Khurrana (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 41 (29th October 2018) Avantika Trivedi (Rs. 1,250,000) Sanjeev Kumar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 42 (30th October 2018) Sanjeev Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Avinash Kumar (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 43 (31st October 2018) Avinash Kumar (Rs. 5,000,000) Anantkumar Khanke (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 44 (1st November 2018) Anantkumar Khanke (Rs. 1,250,000) Rohini Joglekar (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 45 (2nd November 2018) - Karamveer Special (9) Rohini Pawar (Rs. 160,000) Jalaluddin Gazi and Aamir Khan (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 46 (5th November 2018) - Diwali Special (1) Yashrajsinh Dodiya (Rs. 2,500,000) Lakhan Solanki (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 47 (6th November 2018) - Diwali Special (2) Lakhan Solanki (Rs. 640,000) Chaman Soni (Rs. 160,000) Shashikant Kumar (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 48 (7th November 2018) - Diwali Special (3) Shashikant Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) Rini Nair (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Nikita Vaid (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 49 (8th November 2018) - Diwali Special (4) Nikita Vaid (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Alima Khatun (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 50 (9th November 2018) - Karamveer Special (10) Alima Khatun (Rs. 640,000) Rajendra Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 51 (12th November 2018) - Children Special (1) Tushit Nikose (Rs. 640,000) Aditya Batra (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 52 (13th November 2018) - Children Special (2) Aditya Batra (Rs. 640,000) Aryan Sharma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) * Episode 53 (14th November 2018) - Children Special (3) Gajendra Ahir (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 54 (15th November 2018) - Children Special (4) Priyanshi Mehrotra (Rs. 640,000) Mridul Nigam (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 55 (16th November 2018) - Karamveer Special (11) Mridul Nigam (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Pradyut Voleti and Dinesh Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 56 (19th November 2018) Ashwini Kumar Sahu (Rs. 80,000) Dr. Ravi Shankar (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 57 (20th November 2018) Dr. Ravi Shankar (Rs. 320,000 - Rs. 640,000) Abhshek Kumar (Rs. 5,000,000, continued) * Episode 58 (21st November 2018) Abhshek Kumar (Rs. 5,000,000) Kajal Khamar Patel (Rs. 640,000) Ariba Naseem (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 59 (22nd November 2018) Ariba Naseem (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Ghulam Hasan (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 60 (23rd November 2018) - Grand Finale (1) Anurag Basu and Kapil Sharma (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 61 (26th November 2018) - Grand Finale (2) Kapil Sharma and Ravi Kalra (Rs. 2,500,000) Sources * Article about registration on the show * Episode Highlights Trivia * Somesh Kumar Choudhary is a contestant of this season, who appeared in three episodes in a row. * This is the first season without the Phone a Friend lifeline. * In 22nd episode, Binita Jain became this season’s only crorepati, the second in Indian and worldwide WWTBAM versions history to reach the 16th question. She also became the 10th Indian contestant after Anamika Majumdar to win 1 crore in show a year minus a day ago. In addition, Binita is the third contestant after the Narula brothers and Anamika to hear the 7 crore question. As result, she refused the 16th question and took the money. Had she guessed it she would’ve won the top prize. * Gajanan Rasam is first contestant in this season to save two lifelines (50:50 and Plus One) to penultimate question. He used them and still took the money. * Tushit Nikose is first contestant, who on his 1st question the Ask the Audience lifeline used. * Kapil Sharma is celebrity contestant only to appear in season twice. Category:Indian Series